Moltres and the Donut of Shame
by Red's Surfing Pikachu
Summary: Inspired by the Spongebob TV episode The Donut of Shame. Moltres wakes up in Zapdos' part of his friend area and finds a donut.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Moltres: (Wakes up in Zapdos' house) I found a donut! (Goes back home)

Wait... a donut...

**Zapdos: This donut here really makes a guy happy!**

**Articuno: Yeah...**

**Moltres: Hm...**

Meanwhile... at Zapdos' place...

Zapdos: Ah... a nice morning... and I just stopped the recorder, so I got the video for the party and while I was sleeping! Time to go to Moltres' place and ROLL THE VIDEO!

Articuno: Time to go to Moltres' place to watch Zapdos' video!

Back at Moltres' place

Moltres: Oh-no! That video's gonna show me robbing Zapdos, stealing the donut! And both Zapdos and Articuno are coming!

I am going to be so humiliated...

Moltres: Gasp! I hear Zapdos coming! Uh-oh...

Zapdos: OFFICIAL VIDEO HERE WE COME!


	2. Chapter 1 Hide the Donut! The Secret!

Moltres: I have to hide the donut before Zapdos gets here! Um... here! Under the carpet! Wait a minute...

**Zapdos: (Flying and dives onto donut under the carpet) Gasp! My donut! You monster...!!**

Moltres: Ahhh!! How about in the toilet! Wait...

**Articuno: Stand aside, I gotta go!**

Moltres: OH-NO!! Fine! I'll just eat it! (eats donut) Okay, I'm fine... WAIT! THE VIDEO!!

Zapdos: (comes in) Moltres! I'm here!

Moltres: (Ok, stay calm. I might as well burn it.) FIRE BLAST!!

Zapdos: Gasp! YOU BURNED MY VIDEO! TTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

K.O.

--

Moltres: (Am I dead?) (??) (Who am I?) (Oh, yeah. My name is Moltres.)(wakes up)

Zapdos: (looks mad at Moltres) Moltres!

Moltres: 8( (OH-NO! THE MUST'VE HAD A COPY OF THE VIDEO!)

Articuno: We saw a copy of the video... THAT SHOWED YOU STEALING A DONUT!

Moltres: So? It's just a donut.

Zapdos: IT WAS ARTICUNO'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO ME!

Articuno: I can't belive you stole Zapdos' birthday gift!

NOTE: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE 6 YEARS AND UNDER DUE TO BLOOD

Zapdos: Thunder!

Moltres: Nnhhh... nnnh

Articuno: Blizzard!

Moltres: ...

Zapdos: I'll ready my Charge Beam, you charge up a Sheer Cold.

Moltres: (MOLTRES, YOU WIMP! YOU REALLY ARE WEAK! THAT TWIT SAW FIT TO SEAL ME INSIDE A TM... AND THEN SEND ME TO YOUR MIND USING THE TM!? LUGIA... HE REALLY HAD TO? DID HE? YOU'D BETTER THANK ME FOR THIS!) NNNGHH... AUGHHHHHH!! (eyes glow like the effect from getting a Smash Ball)

Zapdos: (!?) CHARGE BEAM!!

Articuno: (!?) SHEER COLD!!

Moltres: AUUUGHHH!! (Moltres bets VERY bloody)

Moltres: SKY ATTACK!!

Zapdos: No! That can end life as we know it!

Articuno: AUGH!! (Blood comes out)... I think... I'm... dying...

Zapdos: ...n...n-n-n-nooo...I'm...falling...no...I'm not fainting...


	3. Chapter 2 The Spirit of the TM!

THE FINAL BATTLE! Part 1

Zapdos: (I'm...dead...?)

Articuno: (That was a fatal technique... I think I'm dead...)

Moltres: (Nice...now they must be dead!) No... I think they're alive.

Moltres: (DEAD!)

Moltres: No...!

Zapdos: (Huh? Who is that? It looks like a fiery pheonix!)

Articuno: (What is that!?)

Zapdos: (I must've been blown into Moltres' mind!)

Articuno: (I might have been teleported into Moltres' mind!)

Zapdos: (Hey, Articuno, you there?)

Articuno: (Yeah, I'm here. Zapdos, what is that thing?)

Zapdos: (I don't know! I might be Moltres' TM spirit!)

Articuno: (If it is, we are in trouble!)

Moltres: (Bwaahahaha!! You two are dead!)

Zapdos: (We're dead!?)

Articuno: (Yeah, I thought so, Sky Attack is very fatal.)

Zapdos: ( I'll go up first. THUNDERBOLT!)

Moltres: (Don't think that effects me!!)

Articuno: (Try not using moves!)

Zapdos: (Right...he's a spirit.)

Moltres: (Flame Burst!)

Articuno: (Flame Burst? I've never heard of this move!)

Zapdos: (It isn't a move and it's coming right this way!)

Articuno: (Snow Flare!! Huh? Why did I just...)

Zapdos: (Articuno! I looks like we're able to make our own moves here!)

End of Chapter. I'll try to get the battle finished soon.


	4. Chapter 3 Magical Glass!

Articuno: (Hey! Zapdos! Smash that TM! It's right there!)

Zapdos: (I can't!)

Moltres: (Ember.)

Moltres: ...(REFRESH!!)

Moltres: (Urrgh!! What!? It can't be! Moltres is awake! He severed the bond! But how...)

Zapdos: (That means we're awake too, so let's get back to buisness.) THUNDERBOLT!

-Zapdos smashed the TM Sky Attack!-

Moltres: Thank you guys. You really saved me. If you..._YOU ARE STILL MAD!_

Zapdos: Why would we? It's just a stupid donut.

Articuno and Moltres: !?

Moltres: :)

**_THE END!!_**


End file.
